


Wolves out of Time

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Sansrya, Sequel/prequel/reboot, Sister/Sister Incest, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Technically, the sequel to Wolf's Destiny Rewritten.Time is rewritten again, but will it be better or for worse?Sansa and Arya must work to unite Westeros against the true enemy in a race against time.Sansrya





	1. Back Again

The incestuous wolves broke their kiss, and then began planning their next move.

"Sansa, what do we do? Being back here...it feels like a century ago..." Arya explained. "

"I know, Ar. This is your first trip back. I'm impressed you had the power..." 

"Yeah..so what's our plan? We can't just run into Father's chambers and yell everything that's about to happen!"

Sansa thought about it but then said "Well, why not? I tried being subtle seven years ago. He didn't listen to me. Our only shot at changing things for the better is if the entire North rallies to the threat to the North. We will find only death in the south."

"I know...but still...what if he not only doesn't believe us, but thinks we're Faceless spies or something?"

Sansa almost laughed. "Oh Arya..."

Arya pouted, "I'm serious. I really don't want to be burned at the stake for being a witch."

Sansa flashed back briefly to a raven she read about the death of Stannis's whole army and his daughter being burned. It was thrown in with so many other messages before she came into her crown, yet it was a reminder that magic was dangerous, even if it was their salvation.

"Alright, but we do it together. King Robert is on his way, and we should head off Bran from falling if we can."

"Theon? Father?"

"We stop them from leaving. We must. We must save the world!" Sansa proclaimed.

 

They left their room, and tried to act unassuming, and calm. However, just up ahead...was Theon Greyjoy. Still smirking, like he heard a joke only he found funny.

"Oh, hello, Sansa. They want us all pretty for the king, huh?"

Arya couldn't help but glare daggers at the boy, which made him frown in confusion. Then Arya tried to leap at him, and he readied himself, startled. 

"Arya! Stop! He hasn't done anything yet!" Sansa cried desperately.

"Yet...?" Theon muttered, confused. 

"Sansa..." Arya growled. 

"Not here. Not yet..."

Arya pouted, and relented. Sansa inwardly smirked at how much control she had over her sister-lover. 

Theon was only confused and suspicious. 

"If I did something to offend you, Stark..."

"You know, calling me Stark doesn't help. My name is Arya!" she hotly reminded him. 

"Your father wouldn't be happy you're messing around."

" _My_ father, Theon? Or yours too?" Sansa mysteriously, and carefully said.

"Yours! Mine is in the Iron Islands!"

"You sure...? You sure you're not a Stark now?" Yes Sansa had tried this before but now she had the upper hand. With everything that was about to come to light, she hoped to secure Theon as a brother, as well as avoid the Ironborn betrayal altogether. A plan in her mind began to take form. 

"Yes!" Theon yelled. "I'm a Greyjoy-"

"What is all the shouting?" It was Father. 

Arya and Sansa couldn't help but immediately run up to him and give him a tight hug. It _had_ been seven years now. Every single day since his death in the trial by combat, they missed him. Yet, was his fate as changeable as they hoped?

"Hello girls," Father chuckled. "Why are you bothering Theon? You know he is our esteemed guest in this castle."

"I apologise, Father. But there is something you all must know."

"Surely it can wait? Go join your brothers."

"No. It can't." Sansa said gravely.


	2. Jon Snow

Sansa tried not to panic. Last time, their whole army got wiped out. She would not let that happen. They needed men for the real war. 

The King finally arrived, bringing the brood of blondes in their wake. Sansa once again was faced with Joffrey and once again, gave him a death glare that if looks could kill, could have dropped the entire Lannister family. _Why haven't I ever been able to kill with my eyes yet? Now that would be useful._

King Robert bantered back and forth with Father before kissing Mother, and then he turned to Sansa. Sansa looked up as innocently as she could but Robert could only stare back at her, wondering why Sansa looked like she had endured a lifetime of war and pain. _I have but that is beside the point._

 

Robert said "You'll be a pretty one." Sansa blushed.

Joffrey smirked at Sansa in a cocky, haughty manner. _Ew no. Psycho._

Robert nodded and moved on. 

"This is Arya, Bran and Rickon, our youngest."

Robert dared not try to speak to Arya, who had the same haunted eyes as her elder sister.

"I would pay my respects. Ned, come with me."

Cersei tried to object but Robert shut her down. _You know, she'll kill you one day, Sansa thought darkly._

 

Sansa and Arya returned to their chambers for a moment alone. Arya leapt into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. 

"Waited all day to do that..." Arya smirked seductively. A kind of weird look on a woman who currently resembled a tiny little girl, but Sansa was used to weirdness in their family. 

Sansa grinned back, "Oh? Naughty girl. But we're running out of time to save Father. He will be heading south soon, along with me. Not to mention the Enemy that's waiting for us out there. Only I can stop him. I must have an army and soon."

 

"And Daenerys?"

"Doesn't even remember me, Arya. No one does. Only you."

 When Robert retired, and Father was left in the castle, Sansa and Arya took the opportunity. 

"I must speak with you, Father. It is urgent."

" _We_ must speak with you."

"Girls, any other time I would but it can surely wait. Your brothers-"

Sansa shook her head and growled, "It can't...this concerns you, us and our entire world."

Father fixed her wit a half curious, half scared look. "You're frightening me, Sansa. What is it?'

"You should be frightened!" Arya yelled, but Sansa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Arya..."

"Sorry..."

"You probably won't believe me...but I assure you it concerns your life, as well as everyone's lives. Dead things stalk us in the woods. The night is gathering." Sansa boomed.


	3. Convincing Ned

Eddard could only stammer. 

"W-what are you talking about, Sansa?" The radical change in personality of his eldest was evident. Only hours ago she looked upon the world with wide idealism. Now a cold, old soul stared back at it.

"We're all going to be killed if we don't prepare. There's a civil war coming and I will try to stop it but first, you must believe me when we tell you the Army of the Dead is awake and coming for us. A hundred thousand wildlings united to the north and are on their way here. They're fleeing south."

"I don't know what your Uncle has told you-" Eddard started.

"Cut down trees, start building. We need proper defences, and the Wall must be properly manned. Dragonglass and fire kill the dead....also me. I am the Princess who was Promised, and only I can defeat them for good."

Sansa dreaded what that still meant. She didn't have Lightbringer yet and there was only one way to create it. She fixed her father with a steely cold stare, to signify she was deadly serious. This was the most serious thing any of them would ever speak of. The coming end to their world.

Eddard seemingly didn't know whether to laugh or call the Maester. 

"You talk of the White Walkers. But they've been gone for thousands of years."

"You believe that Will the deserter was lying? He wouldn't run all the way south for no reason at all. He was not lying. They're here."

"How do you know-"

"Arya and I know a great deal, Father."

Arya nodded gravely. 

"What she speaks of is true, Father. Death marches on the Wall, and gods help us all if we're not ready for it."

"If that is not enough...I know that there is a Targaryen in Westeros."

Eddard shook his head. "The Targaryens are gone, little ones. King Robert and I destroyed them. Maester Luwin told you everything."

"No....he's here. Down the hall. The son of Prince Rhaegar, passed off as our bastard brother. Some would say, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

Eddard stood up, angry, "Now that's quite enough! Jon is your brother and I will hear no more of this!"

"No you're going to listen to us." Sansa thundered. "You need to hear us and heed us. All of our lives may depend on it. Joanna is our cousin, not our sister. You lied, to protect her."

"You cannot possibly know that-"

"Yet I do. Because the more I talk, the more it makes sense to you that I am not your daughter Sansa. Not this Sansa, certainly."

"Now you're just talking nonsense." Eddard scoffed. 

"I am not. I am Sansa Stark, the rightful queen in the North, Trident and Vale. Or I was, until I sent myself back to this time with warging powers. You know what wargs are? Well I was a more powerful version than any that has ever lived. And Arya....she's just begun to tap into her powers."

Arya smirked. 

"What Sansa says is true. She is humanity's only true, and best hope. The religion of the Lord of Light talks about a hero wielding a flaming sword forged from sacrifice to use against the Walkers. All of us must make it our top priority to protect Sansa and keep her alive for when the time comes."

Eddard buried his head in his hands. Sansa knew this was much to take in and it may take several attempts to fully convince him. 

"I don't know how you know the thing you know. I told nobody."

"Howland Reed told my cousin and my cousin told me. _Am I wrong_?"

"....No."

"I also know that my aunt loved the Prince and married him. I know that the Dead are after us to take me, and make me the Night Queen. I know that if you go south, you'll die. I can't save you. I've already tried before."

Eddard was deep in thought. 

"However you know all of this, I cannot pretend you don't know it. I assume you know what this means for your cousin."

"Yes...If we tell anyone, King Robert will kill her. I am no fool."

Eddard chuckled, "No I think not." He turned to his daughters, "I'm sorry, little ones but I must think about this."

"I assure you the more reports we hear out of the Wall and Beyond the Wall, the more sense it will start to make. In any case, we'll know soon enough. The wildlings are fleeing south. Soon they'll come down on top of us, followed by the Army of the Dead."

"it is true Benjjen has heard some disturbing reports..." 

"We don't have time for this. If you believe us, refuse to be Robert's Hand. We only stand a chance if I stop the civil war and I need you to be here for that."

"What is your plan, Sansa?"

Sansa darkened, "In this castle are the Lannister twins. First, Petyr Baelish has betrayed us, and murdered Jon Arryn. In a  day or two Baelish will attempt to blame Tyrion Lannister for this, but it was him. it's all him. Every second we waste not killing him is a danger to the entire continent. Cersei too. Robert's children are not Robert's trueborn children but rather products of an affair between her and Jaime Lannister. Joffrey is a psychopath who enjoys murdering helpless people, and tortured me."

"Impossible! Would even Cersei be so mad?" 

"Yes. It is all true. It will come to light soon enough but I shall expose it before that. This affair, just as much as Baelish, starts what will come to be known as the War of Five Kings. You going south to become Hand, discovering this truth and telling Cersei about it before you tell Robert, sets off a blaze that engulfs our house. To survive, we must play this less honorably than you might like."

He grumbled at that, "What would you have me do?"

"Tell Robert no, immediately. Stay to prepare the North for war. We might have to assassinate some key people. Arya was trained by the Faceless Men. She retains all such knowledge."

"She's a child!"

"So am I but I'm destined in a few years to lead the war against the dead. We have only one chance to save humanity. We should take it." She finished darkly.

"I shall think on this."

" I don't have time for this. You won't help me, I'll just do it myself."

"No, Sansa, wait...fine. It seems you left me no choice."

Sansa shook her head, "The world left nobody a choice."

"it's going well, so far." she whispered to Arya. 

"I'm shaking. I want to kill Cersei right now."

"Calm yourself, little sister! We've played our hand to Father but this isn't over yet. Far from it."

"I know. We must unite Westeros. We know what's coming from the North and what's coming with it. The dragons will die. Jon will die." Sansa sobbed. Arya cradled her big sister comfortingly.

"It doesn't have to happen that way. Not this time."


	4. Chapter 4

ing Robert was shocked and demanded to know what was happening. When he asked Eddard to come south, Eddard promptly refused. 

"We have received a message. The White walkers have returned. I have sent out scouts to confirm this fact, but if there is even the slightest chance they return with proof, we must be ready."

Robert responded with severing ties after Eddard refused over and over to go anywhere near the South at such a time as this. One insult screamed was "Mad fool! I'll have your head one of these days, Ned!" Still....at least they had altered the timeline successfully. 

_Last time I tried to alter the timeline, things didn't go so well. Time wants to happen. Perhaps my family's annhilation is inevitable. Maybe it always happens._

She attempted to use her ice and warg powers and her eyes glowed blue if only for a second. She smirked to herself.

 

Eddard did not make the mistake Jon did. He sent ravens to all corners of the world to warn them, and hopefully rally them for the coming fight. Sansa believed it better that Daenerys at least had some warning before she inevitably invaded Westeros.

"You are doing the right thing, Father." Sansa said to him in his office alone. "I'm glad you believe us.

"Whoever you are....I don't know how you know the things you know. But the fact you know them at all....."

"Aye....To be quite honest with you, when I was first told of this threat by my brother, I didn't quite believe it at first. But then I saw a giant...and I realized there are things Beyond the Wall none of us will ever fully understand."

"You said we can destroy them with fire, dragonglass and Valyrian Steel."

"There isn't enough Valyrian Steel in the kingdoms. Stannis Baratheon is sitting on a mountain of it. We must send an envoy to him and ask to mine it. The substance is worthless outside of killing Walkers. He will accomodate. Send Howland Reed to discuss terms."

"No need. I will go myself, Sansa. Until I return, the North is Robb's."

"Very well but hurry back. I do not trust Stannis overly much."

"You don't need to worry yourself about him. He is a commander. He will help us in the war to come."

"As you say, Father."

 

Sansa walked back to Arya's chambers.

"Things seem to be going well."

"Are they? I haven't had the time to do this to my girlfriend for a while..." Arya smirked seductively, and planted her lips onto her big sister.

"Mmm, Arya...."

"I love my sister. I love my lover. I curse myself every day for not realizing it sooner."

"And Daenerys?"

"Half a world away and doesn't remember us."

"Maybe..." Sansa was not entirely sure of that. Perhaps some residual memories remained of their past life. Perhaps Daenerys dreamed of her. She could only hope.

All thoughts of this stopped when Arya stripped off and began sucking on Sansa's nipples, and straddling her tummy.

"Ohhh fuck, Arya. Right there. Mmm."

They passionately made love, though they did their best to be quiet so no guard could hear them. It would be a very big problem if they did though Sansa was certain her father wouldn't have his daughters executed or exiled.

Finally, Sansa was naked in bed with Arya by her side, stroking Arya's raven hair softly.

"If only I had you here with me in my second life...."

"All is better with more hands on deck. I love you, Sans."

"I love you too, Arya." Sansa closed her eyes and sleep came easy.

 


End file.
